Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
As portable display devices gain in popularity, there is even more rapid growth in demand for flexible display devices.
When substrate cracks are generated during manufacturing, moisture can permeate through the entire display area. This causes degradation and ultimately failure. Thus, it is very important to precisely detect when and where cracks have formed.
As an example, cracks can be generated along an edge of a thin film layer which covers a display area as well as a non-display area that surrounds the display area.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it can contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.